


Lover's paradise

by bloodstorm



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, revival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstorm/pseuds/bloodstorm
Summary: Leomon is revived and want’s to be with his love interest when he learns Digimon started having romantic interest in humans he decided to create a paradise for them
Relationships: jeri katou/Leomon, renamon/takato matsuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Revival

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Digimon
> 
> I would like to see which digimon you would like to see paired with a human and what their genders are

In the digital world one of the guardian sovereigns Azulongmon was trying to revive a Digimon that would help them with a situation that they are in. 

“almost there keep going” Azulongmon said.

When the data is fully gathered it begins form into a Digimon once the revival is complete it shows a tall anthro lion with pants and a sword strapped to its back opening its eyes it shows blue slitted eyes that were curious about why it was here.

“Hello, Leomon, we need your assistance on something”

“What is it you need of me sovereign?” Leomon said

“The Digimon have spent time with the humans and some has fallen in love with them we want someone to show that it’s okay to have a romantic relationship with humans”.

“how can I show them such a thing?”

“come now we know about your feelings for your partner Jeri”

“How do you know that?”

“it’s not hard to see how you act around her”

Leomon knowing that there was no point denying it decided to create a paradise to give a place for the Digimon and their human lovers to express themselves, so he asked the sovereign if there was a place to build said paradise.

“yes, there is an island called nexus it’s perfect to build your paradise but first you must reunite with your partner and tell her your feelings”

A portal to the human world opened learning he only had two hours before the portal closed, he went through it hoping to find his lover upon arrival into the human world he was greeted by Renamon who was shocked when she saw Leomon.

“Leomon how is it possible? We saw you being absorbed” Renamon said

After being told the story Renamon gave Leomon Jeri’s location and she agreed to tell the other tamers about the situation she also wondered if she could go there with her own love interest. Arriving at Jeri’s location he found her asleep deciding not to wake her he scooped her into his arms and left for the portal after going through the portal they headed for nexus island.

When they arrived on the island Leomon looked for a place for Jeri to sleep in finding a cabin next to a beach he entered the cabin finding a bed with a kitchen and bathroom laying Jeri on the bed he went into the bathroom to clean up then slept next to Jeri until morning.


	2. Lion's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leomon plans to confess his love to Jeri while she has an erotic dream that will come true and Azulongmon adds one stipulation to the paradise that will be big news for the two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fanfic Jeri is 18

Leomon wakes up to find his partner still sleeping so he gets some food for him and Jeri when she wakes up after getting the food he returns to the cabin only to find her still asleep leaving half for her he eats his half and went to find if there is a map of the island.

Jeri was dreaming about her love interest about her and Leomon naked and in each other’s arms lying on a beach watching the sun go down. “Leomon” “yes Jeri?” “make love to me” Leomon kissed her with passion as he rubbed his hands over her body.

Leomon finding a map in a drawer learned from studying it that there were two beaches he decided the one that he was at right now would be a nudist beach so the humans could enjoy being around Digimon in a natural state. Leomon hearing Jeri’s moans checked on her to find out she was having a erotic dream “Leomon make love to me” when he heard that he was happy that his soon to be lover shared his feelings he decided to tell her the truth when she wakes up in the meantime he decided to test out the waters to see if it was alright to swim in so he went outside removed his pants and walked into the water until it was at chest height checking for anything that might endanger anyone swimming.

Jeri finally waking up realised she wasn’t in her room checking the room she knew it was the type from a cabin looking out the window she saw a jungle entering the next room she found a kitchen and a lounge area on the table she found fruit hungry she ate them. Leaving the cabin, she saw the beach and thinking she was still dreaming she saw a naked Leomon with his 15- inch cock and baseball sized balls on display leaving the water.

Leomon after exiting the water sees Jeri and realised, she sees him naked causing him to blush and cover his pride. Walking up to Jeri he got down on to one knee so he could confess his love and ask to help build the paradise.

“this has to be a dream” “it’s no dream Jeri I was brought back to help build a paradise for Digimon and their human lovers, but I can’t do it without admitting something” “what’s that?” “that I love you Jeri”.

Leomon kisses Jeri to show her he does but Jeri thinking it’s a trick to punish her for thinking such as she feels forbidden thoughts and tries to push away but Leomon wanting to make her accept that it is real used the hand he’s not using to cover his pride to hold her in place while he deepens the kiss making Jeri understand he was real and not a trick so she returns the kiss.

Breaking the kiss Leomon grabs his pants and the lovers return to the cabin there Leomon gives his lover the rundown on his task he also asks her to help complete the paradise which she agreed to deciding to go over the details of what to build and where to build it tomorrow they decided to go over the rules for the nudist beach.

Leomon try as he might he can’t help but want to rip Jeri’s clothes apart so that she would remain naked seeing how Jeri complemented him on his body saying that she enjoyed seeing him nude she asked if he could stay like that to which he agreed.

“Leomon what’s wrong?” “Jeri I can’t help it I want to rip your clothes apart so you could spend the rest of your life with me a life of nudity and sex”.

Leomon sensing Azulongmon outside put his pants back on and went outside before Jeri could give her answer to see what he wanted. “Hello, Leomon I see you’ve admitted your love to Jeri” Azulongmon said causing the lovers to blush “Azulongmon why did you come here?” “I wanted to congratulate you on becoming lovers and to give you a gift” a ball of light came from the Digimon and went into Jeri’s hands the ball of light became a type of digivice. “This special digivice will allow you to summon the materials, help and equipment you need to build your lovers paradise” “thank you sovereign there is one thing I want to ask you on whether or not you approve of” “what’s that leomon?” “I want whoever decides to live and work here the option of doing it in a natural state by that I mean naked” “that is a unique request but since it is a option that some humans want so they can bond with their Digimon lovers more easily I will allow it on the condition that you allow a device to be built to check if it’s possible for humans and Digimon to impregnate each other”.

Leomon agreed to the stipulation so Azulongmon left so the lovers got things ready for a twilight dinner on the beach. As the sun began to set Jeri set down a blanket while Leomon created a bonfire for them to relax nearby when finished he stripped out of his pants once again revealing his nude body but not afraid of showing it to his lover. Jeri finishing with preparing the food turned to see her lover approach her making her think about the dream she had and about what Leomon said earlier having her live a life of nudity and sex.

“Jeri have you thought about what I said about you?”

“yes, truth is I had a dream of us naked and having sex when you told me what you wanted, I was surprised but having think about it I will give you what you want”

Jeri grabbed Leomon’s hands and put them on her clothes signalling she wanted him to do what he wanted so he ripped her clothes apart leaving her in her bra and panties. Jeri and Leomon both blushed at seeing Jeri in her current wear she brought her lovers hands on her back letting him know she wanted him to remove her bra while he did that they kissed.

Both Jeri and Leomon were on the blanket feeling up each other’s nude bodies while having sex only to stop as Jeri positioned herself above Leomon’s huge cock knowing that they were about to enter the point of no return Leomon asked Jeri if she was ready for this when she nodded he entered her taking her virginity. Jeri leaking tears from the pain of her hymen tearing felt her lover wipe away the tears soon she gave the go ahead and they started mating.

“Oh, Leomon it’s so good faster harder”

“Jeri my love we will be together forever if it’s possible do you want to have children?”

“Yes, I want to have your kids I’m about to cum”

“so am I let’s do it together”

After both of them orgasmed Leomon gathered the remains of Jeri’s clothes and his pants removing his sword looking at his future wife for approval which he got he threw the clothes on the bonfire burning them to nothing signifying that they have embraced a natural state that night they slept happy knowing nothing will tear them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter Renamon reveals Leomon’s return to the tamers how will Jeri’s family take it and will Renamon confess her crush? Finally, HYPNOS gets contacted by the lovers asking them to build a device to test interspecies pregnancy.


	3. Admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renamon reveals Leomon's revival to the tamers and admits her own feelings to her crush more lovers are revealed and Leomon and Jeri contact the tamers to ask for help with the request given to them

In the human world Renamon had gathered the tamers and their Digimon partners together with Jeri’s family to reveal about Jeri and Leomon.

“Renamon why did you call us and what happened to Jeri?” Jeri’s dad said

“The reason I called is to tell you that Leomon was revived and has taken Jeri back to the digital world so she could help him build a paradise for Digimon and their human lovers”.

“Wait Leomon’s in love with Jeri?” Takato shocked

Renamon nodded making everyone speechless and Jeri’s dad angry thinking that he kidnapped her not realising that his daughter was in love with Leomon and that they are now lovers.

“How dare that Digimon kidnap Jeri against her will”.

“actually, Jeri is in love with Leomon” Rika said

“How do you know?” Guilmon said

“it’s obvious you’d have to be dense as a log not to notice” Rika embarrassing Takato with her remark.

Everyone agreed to speak with HYPNOS about a way to communicating with the two as well as getting a way to the digital world. While everyone began to leave Renamon asked Takato to stay behind because she wanted to talk to him about something everyone thinks she wants him to talk about Guilmon but she wants to talk about him.

After everyone but the two leaves Renamon removes her clothing reason she wears them is the power of bio-merge digivolution has caused the Digimon who has used this power has taken on human traits in Renamon’s case breasts and a pussy. After stripping off her clothes showing him her EE-cup breast she sat on a couch and gestured him to sit next to her. 

“Takato there is a reason I wanted you to stay behind”

“What is it Renamon is it about the paradise that Leomon’s building?”

“Yes, I was hoping you would go there with me”

“Why is that Renanon?”

“it’s because I love you and have so since we fought the D-reaper”

Takato secretly having feelings for Renamon was surprised by her admission but happy she shared his feelings, so he kissed her. Renamon happy that her crush wanted her returned the kiss after breaking for air it was revealed that Rika had feelings for Guilmon and that Guilmon is in love with Rika so the two decided to ask their partners to go with them.

Back in the digital world Leomon was sleeping with Jeri on top of him the sun was rising and shining through the window causing both of them to wake up.

“Good morning Leomon”

“Good morning Jeri”

The two kiss each other then got out of bed so they could prepare what they needed for the day. While they showered the both of them driven by lust had sex with Leomon holding Jeri while she rides his cock after cleaning themselves, they used the digivice that was given to them to contact HYPNOS to they could build the device that Azulongmon wanted.

At HYPNOS the tamers and Jeri’s dad and stepmom are there to see if there is a way to contact Leomon and Jeri but also if there is a way to go to the digital world. Renamon and Takato had convinced their partners to go to the digital world with them while waiting for an update on how they’re going a call was coming from the digital world answering it showed it was Jeri and Leomon calling with Jeri in Leomon’s lap with him having an arm around her.

“Hi guys I’m glad we were able to contact you”

“Jeri were, are you?” Jeri’s stepmom said

“We are on nexus island has Renamon told you why we’re here?”

She has so Azulongmon asked Leomon to build a lovers paradise for the Digimon and their human lovers but what if humans and Digimon get each other pregnant?”

“That’s why were calling Azulongmon wants a device built that can test inter-species pregnancy so we thought with your data on bio-merge digivolution you can built the device and we will help test it”.

“Okay we will get on it but how will be able to find your location”.

“We have a digivice you can use to track out location”.

“Right oh yeah me, Guilmon, Rika and Renamon are also coming to help with the building of your paradise so will see you soon”

“Okay we will have built some cabins to accommodate you when you arrive bye guys”

After hanging up HYPNOS traced the digivice’s signal and found nexus island it was discussed that Takato and Rika along with their partners will go first when they arrived, they will help with testing the device and communicating with the real and digital worlds. Standing on a teleporter the four were transported to the digital world landing on nexus island they are in for a bit of a shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the four’s reaction to Jeri and Leomon naked as well as where they will be staying. They begin building the first thing they need in their paradise Rika and Guilmon confess their feelings and the four decide whether or not to join the lovers in their new lifestyle


	4. The building begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takato, Rika and their Digimon arrive at nexus island they meet Jeri and Leomon love is revealed the building of the paradise begins and the new arrivals discuss what to do with an offer from the lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure about how buildings are developed if you can reveal any problems in how I write about them please write it will help

Rika, Takato, Renamon and Guilmon have arrived on nexus island searching the island they find the cabin’s where they will be staying. Checking the cabin’s, they find that they have the basic accommodations like a bathroom, bedroom, kitchen and lounge with furniture heading outside they find Leomon and Jeri naked and waiting for them.

“Jeri Leomon why are you naked?” Rika asked as the four were blushing at seeing the lovers naked.

“We decided to live here without clothes also you’re on a nudist beach” Jeri said

“What’s a nudist?” Guilmon said

“A nudist is a person who lives their lives without wearing clothes” Takato said while blushing at the thought of being naked around Renamon.

While Guilmon and Renamon stripped off their clothes Rika and Takato were a bit more reserved due to embarrassment. After some convincing the pair removed their clothes heading back to Leomon and Jeri’s cabin there they looked at the map and discussed where to build the first thing they would need for their paradise a hospital for the device that will test inter-species pregnancy.

Having picked a spot, they went to the location to see if the ground is suitable to sink pillars, so the hospital won’t collapse and to see how deep the ground is to lay piping for water and waste. After Guilmon dug into the ground they discovered it was perfect for pillars and plumbing to be put in without affecting the ecosystem.

While Jeri used her digivice to signal for supplies, help and equipment Rika asked Guilmon if he would speak with her on a private matter. While the two went somewhere quiet to speak Takato and Renamon admitted to Jeri and Leomon that they were lovers so the other lovers asked if the two would stay here and live a life like them a life of nudity and sex.

“Rika what did you want to speak to me about?”

“Guilmon I wanted to tell you that I love you and I want to be your mate”

“Rika, I love you to”

Happy they shared a kiss knowing that they love each other and that there won’t be any problems while they help build the paradise. Returning to the others they find the supplies, equipment and help had arrived and that everyone had begun building the hospital by the end of the day they had built the base and most of the framework.

That night Takato and Rika are with their Digimon discussing Jeri and Leomon’s proposal after a few minutes it was agreed that they should so after Leomon lit a bonfire the four threw their clothes on the fire all six were thinking one thing when they build the hospital, they should have sex and invite the other human/Digimon lovers when the paradise is completed to have an orgy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter the hospital is complete Rika, Takato and their Digimon take the plunge the pregnancy device arrives and the lovers discuss what to build and where.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be Leomon planning on how to build the paradise but how will Jeri take it when she sees her partner again will she accept his love?


End file.
